The Path To Destruction
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: He was the Destruct Code, the one who contains the power to destroy, to reset the world to be nothing more than a blanket of sand. Morte wanted to destroy the world? He can do that. Anime-version


**I've always been wanting to write a story for this particular series. It needs more stories, it is simply amazing. Sands of Destruction has officially been named my favorite anime, followed by Black Cat and some other stuff. XD**

**This is something I thought up today when I was looking up quotes from Sands of Destruction. Please don't mind my crappy narrating, I suck at keeping in character. Where goes! Don't hesitate to tell me how much it sucks okay!**

For a while there was nothing, a blank page in his mind that refused to be filled. It drove him insane, wondering just what exactly it was beyond that page, but nothing ever came up.

Soon enough, fear overcame his senses, clouding his mind and dictating his actions. The fear of being caught and brought into whatever the beast men put the humans through was the thing he had come to fear the most. Instinct, however, was the only thing that kept him going. Donning a pair of fake cat eyes and pretending to be a beast man was hard work, but he earned a living.

Every once in a while, something would happen and he would be forced to move onto another town, one preferably a fair distance away from the last. No need for neighboring towns to catch wind of a human disguising himself as a beast man. That was too much trouble and sadly, he really had no way of getting out of a situation like that. Unless it involved running. Lots of running.

He was wondering around the peaceful town, in search of an open position he could hopefully take. It was just his luck to find a help wanted sign right outside of a small cafe. He was always good at cooking, though it looked like he was going to be doing much of that.

Convincing the beast man to hire him was quite easy. Now he just had to not mess anything up and end up revealing his human identity.

Of course, fate decided to screw with him. One day, not long after he was hired, a person cloaked in a long, brown cloak appeared in the cafe. He really didn't pay much attention to them having a job to focus on. A little sign caught his attention just as he was about to deliver another beast men his order. The picture was the image of a woman with narrow eyes and a evil expression on her face. He didn't get much time to examine the poster more before getting yelled at by the manager.

His first encounter with Morte was...interesting to say the least. Out-right terrifying is more like it. He had a million thoughts running through his head, he wondered how he was going to get out of this alive. Then _**it **_happened.

The fake cat eyes he had on fell off, in front of world salvation soldiers with their guns pointed at them. At first, chasing after Morte was only a natural response. She _did_ just blow his cover after all.

* * *

><p>She was a strange girl at the very least. Carrying that giant weapon without breaking a sweat. He felt...odd, around her, like there was something more to her but he didn't know how. The black orb she possessed only added to the mysterious.<p>

Throughout the entire journey Kyrie really didn't learn that much about Morte, she kept to herself most of the time and anything he did find out about her, it wasn't always the best situation, but they made it though.

At one point he seriously questioned his desire to continue along with Morte and Toppy. Destroying the world wasn't on the top ten list, but there was just something that pulled him towards the warrior girl. It was a strange sensation, he felt like he was needed in someway, even though all the blonde boy did was get into trouble.

* * *

><p>Being lost in the crystal maze of memories only confused him more. The memories that flashed through his brain he was quite certain they weren't his own, but something told him that they really were his. Sort of like the dream he had of Morte at her brother's funeral. Kyrie clearly doesn't recognize it, but it feels like he was standing right there. Morte was never one for tears, so to see them so open made him want to help her, anyway how.<p>

* * *

><p>Ah. So that was it. How could he have forgotten? He was the Destruct Code, the one who contains the power to destroy, to reset the world to be nothing more than a blanket of sand. Morte wanted to destroy the world? He can do that.<p>

Let the world come to an end.

It's what she wanted after all.


End file.
